In public service facilities such as retail stores, exhibition halls, hotels, banks or the likes, in order to prevent open displayed merchandises and service installations from being stolen, an open display merchandise security device may be used to protect open displayed merchandises and service installations. For example, for retail stores or exhibition floor electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet computers or the like may be open displayed, these devices may generally be electronically connected to open display merchandise security device on a display counter. When a customer wants to operate an electronic device to learn its functions, he/she may directly operate the electronic device, but cannot disconnect the electronic device from the open display merchandise security device. If the electronic device is forcibly disconnected, an alarm of the security system will be triggered.
The current open display merchandise security device has two kinds of working states, which are a locked state and an unlocked state. After the open display merchandise security device is electronically connected to an electronic device, it may be set to be in a locked state. In this case, if the electronic device is disconnected, the open display merchandise security device may trigger an alarm. When the open display merchandise security device is in an unlocked state, it will not trigger an alarm, no matter whether it is connected to the electronic device or not. Switching between the locked state and the unlocked state may be implemented by directly operating the open display merchandise security device, or may also be implemented by using a dedicated unlocking device, for example, an electronic key, to lock and unlock the open display merchandise security device.
Thus, the current open display merchandise security devices have the following disadvantages.
1. The current open display merchandise security device only stores one set of decoding data (encrypted data for disabling an alarm). Therefore, in the same place, keys (alarm disabling apparatuses) for all of the open display merchandise security devices are the same. After an action of using a key to unlock (disable an alarm) for stealing occurs, it is unable to verify a responsible person, let alone collecting a history record of unlocking and locking (enabling an alarm and disabling an alarm) operations of different operators.
2. For the current open display merchandise security system merchandise security system, a key can unlock all of locked security systems in a place, which fails to meet the security requirements of the valuable merchandise or special merchandise.
3. The current merchandise security systems do not have a data collection function, for example, data record of an alarm locked and unlocked history, which is beneficial for verification after a theft case occurs. Furthermore, the current merchandise security systems do not have a function of collecting user data for interaction with open display merchandises, which is beneficial to manage the sales and store operation in customized fashion